Through oxidative phosphorylation, mitochondria convert nutrients and oxygen into adenosine triphosphate (ATP), the chemical transporter of energy in most aerobic organisms. The electron transport chain (ETC) of the mitochondria represents the primary source of ATP, as well as a source of reactive oxygen species (ROS). Mitochondrial dysfunction results in less ATP production and, as a result, insufficient energy to maintain the cell. Such dysfunction also results in excessive ROS production, spiraling cellular injury, and ultimately apoptosis of the cell. Mitochondrial dysfunction, is a key element believed to be at the root of a variety of serious, debilitating diseases.
Natural antioxidants such as coenzyme Q and vitamin E have been shown to provide some protection of the cell from damage induced by elevated ROS levels associated with mitochondrial dysfunction. However, antioxidants or oxygen scavengers have also been shown to reduce ROS to unhealthy levels and may not reach the ETC in sufficient concentrations to correct the mitochondrial imbalance. Therefore, there is a need for novel compounds that can selectively target the ETC, restore efficient oxidative phosphorylation, and, thereby, address mitochondrial disease and dysfunction.